Erections
by AussieTwat
Summary: Harry and Hermione fluff. Harry takes hermione to his head boy dormitory, not telling her why. Harry and Hermione both have had crushed on each other, with anything follow through with their crushes? Or will they marry others and never see each other agai


**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.  
  
**Copyright:** I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.  
  
  
**Rating: **R - I wouldn't let my four year old, thirteen year old, or fifteen year old go see someone kiss, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway....  
  
**Summary**: HxHr fluffffff!!!!! 7th Year. Have you been in the mood for more fluff? I have. So, even if I don't get any more :(, I'll give some to you! This is purely, unclean fluff.  
  
**Story Type:** One Shot  
  
**Erections  
  
**Harry took a confused Hermione to his head boy dorm and whispered the password to the picture. He made sure the door was shut, the turned to her with a smile on his face. She was standing against a wall looking still, utterly confused. Harry walked up to her and putte his hands on the wall trapping her in a way. She seemed to realise where he was going and smiled. He kissed her strongly on the lips. She didn't return the kiss out of small amount of shock. He broke the kiss but did not move back at all. He started to gently bite her lower lip. She opened her mouth slightly. He smiled and went to the other side of her head. He began to bite her ear gently. She tried to turn her head to face him, so, he switched ears and began to bite the other gently. He slowed down a bit and then bit down hard. She gasped. He had bit her hard enough that it was threatening to bleed but wasn't going to. He traveled to her neck and started kissing her neck up and down. He had bitten her right ear and was now kissing the left side of her neck. He slowed again and sucked on her neck. By the time he was done there was a bruise one might call a hickey. He bit her neck hard, as he had her right ear just below the hickey. He was becoming agressive. He traveled back to her lips and kissed her strong. He pried open her mouth with his tongue and let it explore. Now Hermione came out of her reverie and returned the kiss letting her tongue battle with Harry's.   
  
Harry pushed his body up against Hermione that there weren't any cracks between them. They were still initiating the French Kiss as his hands traveled to the buttons of her shirt. Hermione arched her back to deepen the kiss. He was now fumbling with her bra. They had yet to break the kiss. To steady herself, Hermione's hands went to Harry's shirt, to grip it, but instead started to unbotton his as well. She could feel Harry cupping her breasts now.He went back to his agressiveness and started to bite each one. He kissed them every now and then, but continued to bite them. It hurt her, but it was also stimulating. A large amount of time had passed since he had started biting them. Suddenly he licked each one and then bent down to his knees. He ripped off her skirt and underwear. He took a moment to look her over, and then smiled back up at her face. He began to lick her inside thigh and the entire area. He was quite the muff diver. He began fisting her clam. She moaned. It sort of hurt when she began to think about it, but, she liked it, it was thrilling. Her twat was warm, hot, it was a new feeling all together. Hermione leaned against the wall for support as she was growing slightly week in the knees at this feeling Harry was providing.  
  
Harry began to pull Hermione to the floor of his room. He kissed me again, I knew that he had, I could taste him again. I liked the taste of him, there was even some of me in there now. In that perfect mouth of his. Part of Hermione's mind said she shouldn't be doing this, but she ignored the thought and continued doing what she had started, or rather, Harry had. He lay over Hermione propping himself up on his arms. He licked each of her eyelids and then grinned at her.   
  
Hermione grinned back and slid underneath him a ways. When her hands were underneath his pants she started to unbutton them. In a few motions she had his pants and boxers off. She slid down further. She reached her hands up again and pulled his pecker hard, straight down. He gasped and his back straightened. Hermione grinned, and then licked his pud. She pulled it down again and let it slide into her mouth. She sucked on it and licked it until Harry looked like he might die from the feelings she was sending him. She stopped after a short lick of it again. He pulled her back up to him. He kissed her lips again. This time he could taste some of himself in her mouth. He pushed her up against the wall so that her back was leaning against it and her bottom was raised off the floor half a foot. He held her up that way and started to finger-fuck her. He was getting her ready, Hermione knew. He pushed his finger in as far as it would go with forced pressure. At the pressure he was using, thinking about his strength here, she yelped. He pulled his finger out slightly. So that only an inch of the finger was still with-held in her body. He slid it in again, then out, and then slid it in and out at an excelerated speed. Hermione moaned loadly. He started to slow and Hermione knew something was coming. He inserted two fingers in her pussy. She moaned unexpectedly. He started to slide these two in and out slowly, and then added a third finger. Hermione yelped. He slid the three slowly, then grew in speed, then took out the third finger. He used the two to keep the hole wide, and then quickly inserted himself within Hermione's twat.   
  
Hermione was bombarded with a pain worse than the fisting and finger fucking. It was a wonderful feeling. He pulled her away from the wall again and took her to the middle of the room, not letter himself leave her twat. He lay her back down on the floor, himself with her. Her breathing was heavy. He lay down on top of her a moment, then proped himself up on his arms again. He kissed her shortly, then began to do the same as he had with his fingers. He was inserted far into her twat and when he first started to move his pipe, Hermione's hips thrust upward away from the floor. He started thrusting his hips upward and downward, pushing himself in and out of her repeatedly. Hermione desperately grabbed at the carpet of the room. Harry continued on with this for some time. Hermione moaning through out the ordeal. He finally began to feel slightly tired as well. He stopped and lay down next to Hermione. Both were on their sides now in utter comfort. Hermione jutted her hips forward to keep him completely within her and fell asleep. Harry smiled lovingly at her and continued to watch her.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
